Draw with me
by MAP Miyuki Okado
Summary: Fic baseada em vídeo com o mesmo nome. Aoi insiste que Uruha assista um vídeo que enviou, mas Uruha é muito sentimental, não pára mais de pensar no que assistiu...  Péssima em sinopse, mas a fic tá bonitinha ;D


fanfic baseada no vídeo Draw with me: .com/watch?v=jJLClMjKpD4&feature=related

O vídeo não me pertence, assim como os personagens também não, os GazettE são donos do próprio nariz e a PSC do nome da banda.

Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

– Mas Aoi, por que tenho que ver agora? – perguntou o loiro já impaciente com o namorado que pedia insistentemente para que abrisse seu email.

– É importante pra mim Uru... Por favor!

– Ok, já entrei, é esse email com anexo?

– Sim, esse mesmo... Vou deixar você assistir, depois, mesmo se você chorar, me liga! Beijos, eu te amo Koi...

– Eu também te amo, até daqui a pouco.

Uruha desligou e esperou alguns instantes para assistir ao vídeo.

Era uma musica um pouco triste e tinha um garoto gato perto do vidro, ele avistou uma garota gata e foi ate ela, eles desenharam e ao que consegue entender eles começaram a se gostar, o garoto irritado com o fato de não poder ficar perto dela quebra o vidro, mas uma fatalidade acontece e ele não pode mais desenhar com ela, ele perdeu o braço e o vidro se reconstituiu, a garota triste manda uma caixa com seu braço para que eles possam desenhar juntos novamente.

Uruha que chora até mesmo por comercial de carro estava em prantos, salvou o vídeo no computador e ficou assistindo repetidas vezes.

Assustou com o celular tocando, era o namorado, esquecera que ele pediu para ligar depois de ver o vídeo.

– A.. Aoi... Como você tem coragem de me mandar um vídeo desses? Você é bobo? É muito triste!

– Kou... Não chora, eu só mandei porque os sentimentos são tão verdadeiros a ponto de fazer quaisquer sacrifícios e é assim que me sinto em relação a você, eu faria o possível e o impossível para ter você perto de mim...

– Você quer que eu chore mais?

– Kou-Chan, respira... Se acalma...

– Yuu... não fala essas coisas pra mim, você sabe que eu sou pior que manteiga derretida... obrigada amor, eu gostei do vídeo, apesar de ser triste, mas a minha cabeça está doendo de chorar, vou dormir, amanhã a gente se fala, ok?

– Claro, vê se não fica com o rosto inchado... beijos, boa noite koi...

– Boa noite koibito...

Uruha desligou o telefone e foi deitar, adormeceu logo.

**~ ... ~**

"Aonde estou? Eu nunca vi esse lugar, é tudo tão branco que parece até um hospital... para onde vou? Tudo parece igual, é como se eu estivesse dentro de um ovo sem gema. Seja onde for que esteja, preciso me aquecer..."

Com esses pensamentos saiu correndo, uma hora ou outra teria que encontrar algo, correu com todo o seu fôlego por vários minutos.

"Por que eu não encontro ninguém?"

– ALGUÉM? POR FAVOR!

"Tem que ter alguém por aqui, nem que seja apenas mais uma pessoa..."

Continuou assim, correndo e gritando, ou chegaria a algum lugar ou encontraria algum individuo pelo caminho, estava concentrado em sua busca, até que chocou em algo e caiu para trás, havia trombado em um muro de vidro que ia até onde a vista podia enxergar.

"Não pode ser! Eu entrei no vídeo? Isso é impossível! É mentira..."

Olhou ao redor para confirmar sua hipótese, reparou no vidro, era fino, mas o que o impressionava era que, assim como no vídeo, também possuía orelhas e rabos.

"Eu não fico ruim de neko, se encontrar alguém nem me importo em ficar aqui... Desde que não seja para sempre!"

– O que eu vou fazer longe da minha guitarra? Longe da minha banda e amigos?

Já estava em prantos quando percebeu alguém do outro lado do vidro, rapidamente enxugou as lagrimas e se aproximou para ver melhor.

Era ninguém menos que Aoi, sorriu ao vê-lo, se sentindo mais aliviado, ficou alguns minutos observando o moreno, estava feliz de encontrar seu namorado, pelo menos alguma coisa boa estava acontecendo.

– Aoi, como saímos daqui?

Mas o moreno nem ao menos percebeu que Uruha havia dito algo, ele nem ao menos o havia percebido e pior, estava indo embora.

– NÃO! AOI! NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI SOZINHO, AOIII!

Para desespero de Uruha ele se afastava cada vez mais do vidro o deixando completamente só novamente.

– Aoi... – Uruha encostou a mão no vidro e logo em seguido a testa voltando a chorar.

– Ei... garoto...

O loiro virou o rosto para olhar a pessoa que o chamava, suas esperanças se restituíram ao ver que o dono daquela voz era Kai, correu até ele e o abraçou fortemente.

– Kai, ah Kai, como é bom te ver, você nem imagina como é bom que você esteja desse lado do vidro... – apesar de contente não conseguia parar de chorar, afinal estava separado da pessoa que mais amava.

– Quem é você? – o garoto perguntou confuso.

– Kai, que brincadeira é essa? – Uruha já voltava a se desesperar – como assim 'quem é você?', sou eu, o Uruha, o guitarrista da sua banda... Kouyou Takashima.

– Banda? Do que você está falando?

– É sério! Isso não tem graça! – disse choroso.

– Mas eu não estou brincando.

– Não? Então você realmente não sabe quem eu sou?

– Claro que não... Nunca te vi mais gordo nem mais magro...

Ficaram ambos em silencio por alguns segundos, ate Kai quebrar o silencio.

– Você tentou falar com um morador do outro lado, não é?

– É sim... "pelo visto nem adianta dizer que ele é o Aoi..."

– É impossível.

– Hã?

– Conversar com alguém do outro lado... é difícil as pessoas virem para cá, pois elas temem se apaixonar pelas pessoas do outro lado e nunca poderem nem ao menos se declarar...

– Ah! Por isso aqui é tão... Tão... Vazio?

– É...

– Mas... Por que está aqui?

– Me apaixonei por uma pessoa quando me distrai por aqui...

– Que pena... Conseguiu algum contato

– Pelo menos ele sabe que eu existo...

– Já é algum começo, a pessoa que amo nem ao menos percebeu que eu estava desse lado...

Mais uma vez o silencio se fez presente, entretanto foi por pouco tempo.

– Logo anoitecerá... Melhor voltar para casa...

– Eu nem sei que lugar é esse, como posso voltar pra casa? Kai, como posso voltar pra casa, se a pessoa que amo está daquele lado?

– Eu sei como você se sente.

– NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE! Eu já estive com ele... sei como é tocá-lo, beijá-lo... Não dá pra simplesmente pensar que acabou, que nunca mais vou poder voltar pra ele.

Uruha esperou por uma resposta que não veio, afinal, estava sozinho novamente.

"Não devia ter gritado com ele..."

– Acho melhor esperar por aqui... Quem sabe um dos dois voltam...

Sentou se apoiando as costas no vidro, descascou o esmalte preto que cobria a unha, indicando pura ansiedade, mas como não estar ansioso?

Analisando a situação, estava em um lugar que não conhecia e os membros de sua própria banda não o reconheciam, era como um turista que vai a primeira vez para outro país, não entendia nada daquele novo universo, sabia apenas que longe de seu amado não ficaria.

Estava distraído bolando planos para conseguir pular pro outro lado quando sentiu algo cair em sua cabeça o assustando.

Levantou rapidamente fitando o vidro, tinha um homem um pouco mais baixo que ele com uma faixa no nariz, Reita, era bom ver o rosto do seu melhor amigo, também tinha algo escrito no vidro.

'Você está bem?'

– Estou! É bom te ver.

Reita fez cara de quem não entendeu nada e escreveu mais alguma coisa no vidro.

'Pega a caneta que joguei pra você responder'

Envergonhado Uruha pegou a caneta e com certa dificuldade rabiscou algumas palavras.

'Estou bem, obrigado por perguntar'

'Que bom, me preocupou o tempo em que ficou encolhido'

'Ah! Desculpa te preocupar'

'Não foi nada, por isso melhore essa expressão'

'É difícil... '

'Está triste com algo?'

'Um pouco, gostaria de conversar com um homem que está ai desse lado'

'Como ele é? Quem sabe eu não consigo trazer ele aqui?'

'Ele é mais ou menos do seu tamanho, tem cabelo um pouco comprido um pouco acima dos ombros, pretos, usa um piercing no lábio inferior'

'Eu o encontrei faz um tempo, acho que consigo trazer ele aqui'

Antes que Uruha pudesse responder, o loiro da faixa já havia corrido para longe do vidro.

– Legal! Agora... Como eu faço pra pular um muro tão alto?

Ergueu os braços tentando alcançar a borda e nem mesmo com nas pontas dos dedos conseguiu e parecia que faltava muito.

"Eu não quero mais ficar nesse vídeo. Quero ir pra minha casa, ligar pro Aoi e xingá-lo de todos os nomes que conheço, depois marcar de sair, espancá-lo e por fim fazer amor no apartamento dele, com certeza é isso que quero"

Não demorou muito para que Reita voltasse acompanhado de Aoi, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

'Oi Aoi, como você está?'

'Bem, mas como sabe meu nome?'

"Nem mesmo ele sabe quem sou?" lágrimas ameaçavam cair.

'Eu sei porque amo você. Sempre amei'

'Não entendi'

O loiro já não segurava mais o choro e se lembrou do vídeo.

'Ei, Aoi, vamos desenhar?'

'Desenhar?'

Sem explicar começou a desenhar o mais velho no vidro, logo sendo acompanhado, ficaram horas desenhando diferentes expressões e as coisas que gostavam.

Uruha desenhava Aoi quando ficava triste, enciumado, alegre, bêbado, emocionado e até mesmo o namorado no dia que havia se declarado, algum desses rostos deveria fazê-lo lembrar.

Enquanto o moreno desenhava Uruha do jeito que o via e coisas como doces, guitarras e notas musicais.

"Disso você lembra que gosta... Do idiota apaixonado que está tentando de reconquistar você não..."

'Uruha'

Aoi olhou confuso, o que significava aquilo?

'Meu apelido é Uruha'

'Ah! Bom, o meu você já sabe hehe'

'Como eu disse: é porque eu amo você'

'Como você me ama se essa é a primeira vez que nos vemos?'

'Não, eu já o vi muitas vezes antes, eu já te abracei e te beijei'

'Você sonhou com isso, suponho'

'Estou começando achar que sim e agora? No meu sonho você disse que sempre estaria comigo, não importa o que tivesse que fazer'

O loiro estava em prantos ao imaginar que aquilo era mentira, estava confundindo a realidade com o sonho, não estava conseguindo diferenciar o que era o que.

'Você quer tanto assim que eu fique com você?'

'Claro que quero!'

'Mesmo que seja prazeroso desenhar com você, vou te ajudar'

'Como assim?'

'Vou falar o que você tem que fazer pra conseguir ficar comigo'

'Sério, o que eu tenho que fazer?'

'Acordar'

'Quê?'

Não conseguiu ler o que Aoi escrevia, pois um barulho alto começou a tocar o assustando.

Fechou os olhos fortemente...

**~ ... ~**

Quando abriu estava em seu quarto todo suado.

– Um sonho? – murmurou enquanto pegava o celular.

– URU?

– Aoi, o que aconteceu?

– Tive um sonho ruim, eu não conseguia falar com você, estávamos separados por causa do vidro, aí eu fui procurar ajuda pra conseguir chegar até você...

– Yuu...

– Então eu encontrei o Ruki, ele disse que eu nunca ia conseguir nem falar com você, que eu devia desistir, só que o Reita me deu uma caneta e disse que eu devia te procurar, mas mesmo conversando com você, não consegui te tocar...

–Yuu! Me ouve!

– Hm?

– Eu também sonhei com isso, não se desespere! Não chora...

– É tão bom ouvir sua voz Koi... pra confirmar que aquilo foi só um pesadelo...

– Nem, me fala, até chorei no sonho... Apesar de tudo, fiquei feliz que você me ajudou a acordar, tanto no sonho quanto de verdade, arigatou Yuu.

– Nee... Koi...

– Hmm?

– Quero te ver, posso ir aí?

– Claro, vai ser ótimo poder te tocar depois de um sonho desses

– Então estou indo... Matta ne

– Matta...


End file.
